


Sabrina

by SabrinaXXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaXXX/pseuds/SabrinaXXX
Summary: Sabrina is a teen girl who just left her disinterested mom's house to become her own person. She becomes a stripper and becomes a girlfriend to many (much older) men. She enjoys (and suffers) through countless sexual adventures during her freeuse lifestyle.
Kudos: 2





	1. High school

Her name was Sabrina. She was a high school freshman living in a Midwestern town, living with her divorced mom. Dad was out of her life by age 5, and since then Mom worked all day until 6pm. The only time Sabrina had with her mom was in the morning when she was a small child, which was when mom would drop her off at elementary school. Now, Sabrina goes to and from school alone, or with male friends who'd drop her off after having a little bit of fun together, even several guys at the same time.

Sabrina was mostly alone, getting picked up by the seniors guys with cars during her walk home, and she grew a reputation. Guys who have heard of her would approach her and exchange numbers, and she didn't refuse anyone. During lunch she would sneak into the boy's bathroom and meet her friends there. If she didn't feel like it, her friends brought gifts or money, and she would pull her pants down to either feel a hand, dick, or a mouth on her. If there wasn't enough time to get the next boy or herself off, they would meet after school. Nobody liked condoms, so Sabrina only wore them on certain times of the month. Otherwise, she enjoyed raw sex and being filled up.

During the summer before her sophomore year, she was hanging out at one of the guy's home before he headed off to college. Sabrina can't imagine having to go to school again, and hoped that she won't have to go to college herself once she got out of high school like Robert. She met her friend's father there, who introduced himself as Rick. There was no wife at home, she passed away 9 years ago. Rick watched Sabrina, because he knew his son was with her, yet they weren't a couple. The way she dressed, the way she moved, it was too much on a 15 year old. He had heard them during some nights when they thought Rick was asleep. Robert denied being in a relationship, but instead told his father that she's with everyone, which made the father go wary of the girl. He didn't want such a girl for his son, but he wouldn't mind her for himself.

Rick told the girl to come back anytime during the summer. Sabrina knew that Robert won't be around for the summer, and wondered why his dad would open his door to her. Once Robert left, Sabrina came by, and the man was alone in the house. They spoke of the weather, the upcoming summer, post-high school goals (or lack of), school, and eventually a bit about the boys and what Sabrina liked to do with them.  
Sabrina stayed longer than she expected. She watched the TV, as her home didn't have cable, and she was fascinated with all the channels. As she turned the channels, she stopped at the display of a woman having sex. Startled, she quickly turned it and looked around to see if Rick heard it. The man was in the shower, so she slowly crept back to the scene. It was an adult channel, something separately paid for on top of cable. She wondered if Robert watched this, or maybe Rick did. The woman on screen had breasts like two hard balloons, and Sabrina wondered if guys were actually into this. She continued watching as the man on screen pulled the tits up in the air by the nipples then let them drop. It was mesmerizing to see the tits bounce around on the thin frame of the woman, as if they were separate entities from the rest of the body. She heard Rick's footsteps in the kitchen and turned to see Rick already dressed. Sabrina knew that he heard the woman moaning on TV and changed the channel again as Rick approached and sat down next to her. It was 12 at night already, past her bed time. They watched the midnight football rerun, still at the low volume that she tuned to for the sex scene. After a long half an hour, the man spoke, "Have you been with a guy before?" The girl didn't look at him, but answered. "How many?" the man continued, with eagerness in his voice. She didn't respond, but she felt the cushions of the couch shift as the man sat closer to her. He asked, "What do you like?"

She kept quiet, and looked down to find Rick's hand on her knees. It was trembling. "Tell me if I am making you uncomfortable." She didn't reply, so he slowly inched his hand to her thighs, stroking her skin with his thumb. His fingers crept into her underwear, and paused after stroking her bare pussy. The girl leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes, not knowing how to respond. When he fondled her, there was wetness between his fingers. He didn't stop, but rather got more aggressive with his hand.

Sabrina has never been with an older man before, not this old, but she anticipated the new experience. She wasn't sure if he would've just let her go anyway, by judging the way he looked at her. They spent the night together, and the next morning he told her to never tell anyone. The girl continued coming back every couple days, because she enjoyed the attention and devotion. He was a partner who wanted to please her, and kissed, sucked on, and tasted her. Eventually, his bedroom closet had a section for his new young friend, with lingerie, sex toys, and high heels. Sabrina has never had so many outfits like this before, and she loved watching herself in the mirror. She loved the look in the man's eyes when she turned to him. After the seniors picked her up off the sidewalk and dropped her off wherever she wanted after having fun with her, she walked over to Rick's and washed in the shower before spending the night with him. The man enjoyed knowing she was a slut at school.

When Sabrina hit 16, she was tired of her home life. There was nothing redeeming about it to her. Her mom was at work all day, and when she came home, she went straight to bed. Neither of them spoke to each other. It was small two bedroom apartment, and not enough room to bring anyone over. There was no TV, not even a radio, nothing. Sabrina complained to Rick that she wanted to move out of her mom's house already, but can't get a real job yet. Rick asked if she ever thought of stripping before, and she laughed at him. She didn't have the body for it. She wasn't blonde. She didn't have big tits. Rick pulled up her crop top, and pulled down her bra to let her tits hang out. Sure, they weren't porn star tits, but they were taut and pale with a pink undertone. Her nipples were prominent from all the boys sucking on them. Rick pinched them, "men would pay to touch these. Strippers make good money." The girl smiled but shook her head. "Don't believe me? You have a nice body. I'd love to see you on a pole, so would everyone else, but you're not legal yet."


	2. Audition

Sabrina was desperate for cash, and Rick wanted to see her on the pole and wondered if she could get on it before being legal. After all, stripping is all paid in cash and nobody checks for IDs besides the club manager. He was a regular at City Centerfolds, where the manager recognized him and knew that he spends. Jerry was a hard ass, especially on the girls from what they told him, but Jerry knew money and might look the other way if Sabrina made enough for his club. 

When Sabrina came over again, she put on white lingerie in the bedroom. Her crotchless panty showed her bare pink lips, and her taut breasts were in full display. She looked like a bride ready for picking. Rick sat on the bed, watching the girl looking at herself in the mirror as she turned around in her white high heels. She asked Rick if she would be fucking multiple guys as a stripper. "You're not supposed to, but you'll make more money if you do extras." Rick responded then stared at her ass, "A lot of guys will want to fuck you." Sabrina smiled and swayed over to the bedside and pulled at her lingerie, "You think this would look good in the black light?" Rick picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, and fondled her bare lips until she was wet and begging to be fucked.

When Sabrina hit 17, Rick drove her to City Centerfolds in the evening just as it was opening up. She wore a red tank top without a bra on, and the man fondled her throughout the ride. After the bouncer let her in, she glanced across the dark empty club. The stage lights were not on yet. It smelled faintly of cigarettes and cinnamon body spray. She walked over to the stage in her white heels. There were two poles on a glassy surface, and Sabrina sat at the rail. Sabrina pictured herself dancing on the poles, and smirked at the idea of men throwing money at her. A door at the corner of the lounge open, showing a man silhouetted by fluorescent light. He stopped and faced Sabrina for a second before walking over to her. He was a middle aged man, slightly overweight. "Are you here to audition?" he asked, and Sabrina stood up and gave an awkward nod. He motioned her to follow him into the fluorescent room. The walls were dingy, with scratches and slight coffee stains on them, and the leather sofa was faded and scratched. Sabrina sat at the sofa, and watched the man get to his vinyl office chair. It was cold, and Sabrina wished she had something other than just her tank top and jean shorts.

The man clasped his hands together and eyed the girl, "Have you danced before?"

The manager let her audition on stage that night, though he knew she was underage. Sabrina saw Rick walk into the back office with the man, and when they brought her into the office, they were chuckling and told her to stay out of trouble with the law if she wanted to get away with working here. As the strippers were coming into the club, they glanced at her. There were all sorts of girls, and they weren't all blonde bombshells like in the movies - many of them in fact had the girl next door look. Sabrina felt more confident.


End file.
